


Battle Scars of the Heart

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Confessions, Feelings of Inadequacy, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Wounds, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto has had a crush on Ignis for as long as he can remember. Now that he's alone with him, he hopes that he can connect with Ignis more... Until Ignis makes the suggestion that they go on a hunt. What promises to be easy gil turns out to be much more than they bargained for. With the potions gone and Ignis seriously wounded, will Prompto be able to care for him until help arrives? Or will it be too late?
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Battle Scars of the Heart

Prompto knew that he had a crush on Ignis from the first moment he met him. Of course, he couldn’t just say something like that, and there was no way he could call it love at first sight. That wasn’t something he believed in, not for him at least. But as time went on, Prompto knew he was falling hard for Ignis. From the subtle ways Ignis spoke so eloquently to his lithe mannerisms to his talent for cooking. Everything about him was everything Prompto wasn’t. And he had the receipts to prove it on his camera.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said as Prompto sat at the edge of the haven, looking at the photo he took of Ignis surrounded by wisteria, a beautiful pink hue to his cheeks. Prompto could’ve sworn Ignis was blushing as he took the photo, but then he chalked it up to seeing what he wanted to. Quickly, Prompto set the camera down and looked at the prince as he joined him.

“Wh-What’s up bud?” Prompto asked, pretending he wasn’t looking at photos of Ignis, a blush blossoming on his cheeks. Noctis gave him a look like he knew exactly what Prompto was doing as he sat next to him.

“Gladio and I are gonna go out and do the shopping,” Noctis explained. “He was grumbling about needing something that he could only find at this _one_ store or whatever in town. We’re gonna go fishing on the way. Did you want to come? Ignis is staying behind.”

Prompto looked over to Gladio and Ignis chatting, the Shield taking down a list of ingredients that they would get confused without a doubt. Plus Noctis would conveniently “forget” some of the vegetables too. There was no way that Gladio wasn’t going to miss anything though, and he considered it a missed opportunity to see that argument. Then again, it would be an even bigger missed opportunity to not get to spend any time with Ignis. Alone.

“I think I’ll stay here,” Prompto said as he turned back to Noctis. He tried to play it cool, to act casual, but there was nothing casual about his anxiety. There was no way he was fooling the prince. “I want to just take some time to chill.”

“Sure man,” Noctis grinned. He stood up and ruffled Prompto’s hair. Prompto let out a yelp and tried to swat his hands away, but Noctis just laughed and casually sauntered away. “Hey Specs! Prom’s gonna stay here and keep you company.”

“Fantastic,” Ignis replied. Prompto looked away and blushed brighter red, unable to make eye contact with him. Maybe spending time alone with Ignis was a terrible idea. Maybe he would end up making a terrible mistake when it was just the two of them and ruin his chances forever, not that he even had any. Maybe Ignis would realize he was too much of a mess to even be his friend. 

Prompto turned around to tell Noctis that he changed his mind, but the prince and his Shield was already walking away from the haven and heading into town. It was just the two of them, and Prompto was woefully out of his depth. But then Ignis was getting outfitted for a hunt, and Prompto startled. Maybe he wouldn’t even get a chance to hang out with him after all.

“If you’re interested, there are some killer bees nearby that could earn us some gil,” Ignis explained, putting a dagger on his hip in a way that Prompto could only describe as sinful. Did the man even know how gorgeous he was? “It should be a relatively simple hunt.”

“S-Sure,” Prompto replied. He quickly got up and put the camera back in the armiger, preparing his guns and ammunition then putting it on his hips. Ignis had once advised him that it wasn’t a bad idea to have some out and ready and the others in the armiger for backup.

Prompto flushed red when he saw Ignis staring at him, likely making sure he wasn’t messing anything up. Ignis turned away and adjusted his glasses, rendering Prompto unable to see what expression he was making. Was he regretting going with him? Maybe he was calculating how much of the work he would have to do on his own. After all, it was so obvious that Noctis and Gladio were the better hunters.

“I promise I won’t mess it up,” Prompto offered, hoping that Ignis wasn’t too disappointed that it was just him. He looked down at his feet, feeling the rush of his own inadequacy and failure in his veins. It wasn’t until Ignis approached him and put a hand on his shoulder that he looked up, trapped by the advisor’s beautiful emerald eyes, shimmering like water running over a stream of jade.

“I have the utmost confidence in you,” Ignis said softly, almost gently. Prompto felt his words catch in his throat, unable to say anything in return. Ignis pulled away and walked over to the edge of the haven. “Ready to set out?”

“Y-Yeah,” Prompto said, scrambling to follow behind him, not at all distracted by Ignis’ backside. How could a man be so gorgeous like that, tall and perfectly poised, with beautiful lips and perfect muscles? Before he could lose himself to his thoughts about how perfect Ignis was in every aspect, he caught up with him, making sure to focus on the task at hand. “So uh… we don’t have a lot of potions or anything.”

“I doubt it will be anything so drastic that it requires more than a potion or two,” Ignis mused. He offered Prompto a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, which was as close as Prompto figured he’d get to a smile from him. “With you by my side I’m sure we will be just fine.”

“Thanks,” Prompto indicated, knowing that Ignis was just being kind. There was little time to think about his inadequacies anymore.

Just up ahead were the killer bees, swarming and buzzing around the place with terrible ferocity. Ignis drew out his daggers imbued with elemancy, and Prompto readied his guns for the hunt. Without Noctis and Gladio there, he was unsure if Ignis would find him competent or realize that he had to do all the work. It was horrifying, but Prompto knew he had to do the best he could. 

It surprised Prompto just how much they made a great team as a pair taking down the killer bees. Each time Ignis called for Prompto, he was there at the ready, firing his gun and watching out for his friend and companion for the day. They made quick work of the bees, and Prompto was feeling confident in his skills for the first time in a while. After all, he could actually keep up with the Ignis Scientia. 

“I doubt this hunt would have been nearly as successful had you not come with me,” Ignis said as he cleaned his daggers and put them back on his hips, offering Prompto a pleasant look that was almost a smile. “Come on. Let’s go and collect the bounty. The gas station is nearby.”

They made their way towards the gas station, chatting amongst each other about how Gladio and Noctis were likely faring. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a machine whirring overhead. Looking up, Prompto’s heart fell into his stomach as he saw the airship landing just ahead of them, the MTs unloading and heading for the gas station. If they let them win then the people at the station would be in horrible trouble.

“Come on,” Ignis said, thinking the same thing. They made their way towards the MTs, fast and anxious to stop the attack before it reached the citizens of Lucis. “We don’t have much time to lose.”

“I’m on it!” Prompto replied. They were quick to attack and intercept, but MTs were a lot harder than killer bees. Prompto was sweating by the time he downed the last one, and he looked to Ignis so he could make sure that the man was okay. Luckily, they both were unscathed. It was a miracle.

Prompto offered a smile at Ignis, beaming at the same time that Ignis gave him a nod of approval. There was a brief moment where Prompto felt relief, but then it all turned south in an instant. Prompto was caught off guard as the last MT alive got up while he wasn’t paying attention, horrifically and awfully standing up from his legs then with a jolting motion at the hips. Once he was up, he aimed his gun directly at Prompto’s heart, the red dot glimmering on his chest with dangerous lethality. 

“Prompto!” Ignis shouted, moving as fast as lightning. The MT fired before Prompto had a chance to move. That was when he saw Ignis coming towards him. He screamed, trying to get Ignis to stop, but it didn’t work. Ignis blocked the shot, taking the bullet to his back just as Prompto screamed for him not to. 

He caught Ignis in one arm and aimed his gun in the other, taking down the MT in one fell swoop. A moment later they had fallen to the ground, Ignis collapsing on top of Prompto, the blood pouring from his body. Everything had happened so quickly, in such a small instant of a span of a few seconds, but it felt like it happened within an eternity. Why did Ignis take a bullet for him? What was the point of it? Ignis was more useful and so perfect in comparison to him. It would’ve been better for him to be the one to get shot.

“Ignis!” Prompto cried out. He looked at the gas station ahead and at the haven behind. The haven was closer, but the gas station had potions. Quickly, Prompto took out the last remaining potion within the armiger and cracked it over Ignis, at least staunching the bleeding from the gaping wound. “Ignis! Hold on. Please!”

Desperately, Prompto sat up and pulled out the phone, dialing for Noctis to answer. “Hey dude,” Noctis said as he answered it. “What’s up?”

“Ignis is hurt!” Prompto sobbed, his voice coming out in shaking breaths. “Please tell me you are on your way back with a potion or something?”

“We’re still fishing,” Noctis said. “Fuck. I’ll tell Gladio we have to book it. Do you think Ignis can hold on that long?”

“If I bandage him up then maybe,” Prompto explained. “I just gave him the last potion. It’s all we have. Please hurry.”

They ended the call, and Prompto hurriedly wrapped his arms around Ignis, trying to heave him forward as much as he could. It wasn’t doing anything. He was too weak to take him anywhere, and Ignis was too injured to move. He didn’t even think that Ignis was conscious right now.

Instead of struggling and potentially making Ignis’ injuries worse, he texted Noctis their location quickly then got to work. Luckily, he had been paying attention when he had gone through his Crownsguard training and learned how to temporarily bandage wounds before help could arrive. Wiping away his tears, he shuffled out from under Ignis and turned him over, worriedly looking at the man’s pale face. 

“Let’s get you somewhere safe,” Prompto said. He mustered up what strength he did have and pulled him over to a group of small boulders, providing some level of protection while they were out in the open. He gently rested Ignis against the boulder, worried when the man didn’t make a noise. Hurriedly, he checked his pulse and sighed in a small part of relief that he was still breathing.

“Okay, okay,” Prompto said in a panic, worried that he was going to do something else wrong. “I got this. I can do this. Bandages. Gauze. Sterilization. Right.”

“You’re going to have to stitch it,” Ignis murmured, making Prompto yelp in surprise. He thought Ignis was unconscious. “The bullet is lodged in my back. I need you to take it out and stitch it before you bandage it together.”

“But… it’ll be too painful,” Prompto attempted. He shifted and crouched down in front of Ignis, looking at the man as he weakly opened his eyes and stared at him. “Noctis and Gladio are-”

“They’re on their way to town,” Ignis replied with a groan. “It’s far enough away that by the time they get here the potions won’t help if the bullet isn’t dislodged.” 

Prompto let out a whimpering noise of fear, knowing that Ignis was telling the truth. “Alright. I uh… Okay.”

“Prom,” Ignis said, taking Prompto’s hand in his. He looked into Prompto’s eyes, making the blond’s heart ache with guilt. “It’ll be okay. I trust you. I know you can do this.”

Prompto would’ve blushed if Ignis wasn’t in such a dire situation. There was no one else to help him though. He had to help and do what he could now or else Ignis wasn’t going to get through it. It was because of him that Ignis was hurt in the first place. If he had just been more vigilant then Ignis wouldn’t have had to try and save him.

“Okay,” Prompto said with a steadier voice. He nodded and took a deep breath then got to work. 

Ignis leaned forward as Prompto looked at the wound on his back, trying his best not to touch him too much. He took a pair of scissors out of the armiger and looked at Ignis. “I’m going to have to cut your shirt off so I can help you.”

“Do what you have to,” Ignis agreed. Prompto quickly cut away Ignis’ shirt, pretending he wasn’t very much aware just how toned Ignis was despite his injuries. 

“Let me try something,” Prompto suggested. “I’m going to sit behind you so I can work on getting the bullet out.”

“Mm,” Ignis replied. Prompto knew he was running out of time. Quickly, he shifted Ignis forward and then sat behind him, his legs splayed out on either side. Ignis groaned in pain, and Prompto apologized several times. “It’s okay, Prom.”

“I gotcha,” Prompto said several times, trying to keep his wits about him. “Alright, alright. Okay, okay. I gotcha.”

He took out the antiseptic and gauze. Taking a deep breath as he wet the gauze with the clear liquid, he looked at the wound that was starting to bleed again. The potion was starting to wear off. He had to hurry or things would not end well for Ignis. The thought of losing Ignis alone was enough to make Prompto tear up then focus. 

“This is going to sting,” Prompto explained. “Take a deep breath and then on the count of three I will go. Ready? One…”

Prompto pressed the gauze against the wound without counting any further. Ignis let out a moan, a stifled scream in an effort to protect them from any further danger. He quickly made sure that the wound was clean then discarded the gauze and pulled out the sterilized tweezers from the armiger. They had just about every first aid kit possible, but it had never been necessary before now. 

“Keep breathing for me Ig,” Prompto said as he prepared the tweezers. “I can see the bullet. Let me get it out. It’ll be done in a flash.”

With little time left, Prompto used the tweezers to grip the bullet and pull it out. He took out fresh gauze and pressed it against the wound, making sure it wasn’t going to keep bleeding again. Once he was certain that he could stitch it, he took out the needle and medical thread.

“How are you holding up, Ig?” Prompto asked him, trying to get the advisor to talk to him. “You hanging in there?”

“Mmn,” Ignis merely replied. “I’m okay. Just keep going.”

Prompto nodded even though Ignis couldn’t see him. Steadying his breath, he carefully stitched up the wound, his hands shaking and yet steady each time it pierced Ignis’ skin. Ignis seethed his way through it, letting out soft groans from time to time. It was the only way that Prompto knew Ignis was still conscious, and he worked as hard as he could to get through it quickly.

“Alright,” Prompto said once he was done. “I’m going to bandage you up, Ig. Then I’ll need your help putting another shirt on you. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Mm,” Ignis replied. Prompto bandaged the wound quickly then took out a shirt. 

“Ig?” Prompto asked. There was no response. “Ignis… C’mon, Specs? I need you to wake up.”

Ignis was unconscious, finally too exhausted from the pain and blood loss. Breathing rapidly, Prompto thought about what he could do. He put the shirt back in the armiger and took out a blanket. Faltering a bit, he managed to get it around Ignis’s shoulders and over the rest of his body. The sun was already beginning to set, and it would get cold soon. If Noctis and Gladio didn’t find them within the next few hours, then the daemons would come out and Prompto would have to defend them both.

“Hold on Ig,” Prompto said as he leaned Ignis’ back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his face into his neck. This was the closest Prompto would likely ever get to intimacy with the man, but that wasn’t why he was doing it. He was carefully listening for a pulse while he kept Ignis warm, afraid of what might happen if he let go. 

Quietly, a sob escaped Prompto’s lips as his tears took hold and overwhelmed him. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It was my fault. I wasn’t careful. I should’ve paid attention. If I did then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt. I should’ve been the one to take the bullet. I’m so sorry.”

Prompto cried silently for a while, his panic and terror taking over. He had done what was necessary to get Ignis bandaged, but he wasn’t used to it at all. He wasn’t strong like Noctis or tough like Gladio. He wasn’t smart or composed like Ignis. There was nothing about him that was redeemable, and his tears and shaking body gave him away. It was all his fault, and now Ignis had to suffer for it.

As Prompto cried, he thought about all the times that Ignis had been so nice to him. When he had first met Ignis, he was still in high school, trying his best to be a good friend to Noctis. The first time Ignis had cooked for Noctis while he was around was a triumphant joy to him. He had never before tasted food so good before. 

Then there was the time that Ignis had gone out of his way to take care of him when he got sick for the first time around them. Prompto had spent two days out of school and hadn’t felt any better, resigned to staying in bed and trying to sweat his fever. Ignis had come over to check on him, to make sure he was at least being taken care of. Prompto hadn’t told them that he was usually on his own, and Ignis had spent the entire weekend caring for him, nursing him through his fever, staying by his bedside and at times holding him. Afterwards, when Prompto finally felt better, Ignis had made him promise to reach out with any issues he had. Prompto wasn’t going to disobey the guy he loved.

“Ignis,” Prompto said softly as he held onto him, feeling his steady breathing as he slept. He hoped he was sleeping and it wasn’t worse. “Ignis… I swear if you make it through this then I’ll tell you how I feel. I’ll tell you the truth.”

He imagined Ignis holding onto him, hugging him, kissing him. It was too far fetched for it to be a reality. There wasn’t any chance for it to come to fruition, and Prompto knew he was setting himself up for failure. Yet because of that, he knew that he had to try. Then at least he could thank Ignis for saving his life and clear the air once and for all. Then Ignis could tell him that not only was he at fault for his wound, but he was even worse for loving him. 

“You’re perfect,” Prompto said softly, finding the words that he had trouble saying when Ignis was awake and cognizant. “You’re smart, strong, resilient. You take care of others before you take care of yourself. You’re devoted and selfless. You think before you act and you’re so poised in everything you do.

“And I’m…” Prompto sighed as he thought about how inadequate he was. “I’m not even close to you. I’m a clutz. I can’t function on the best of days. The moment I feel confident about something, I screw it up. I can’t cook, I can’t protect anyone, and I fall apart the moment things get tough. I’m useless. Why did you save me?”

“You’re wrong, you know,” Ignis said, making Prompto’s eyes widen and his face flush in surprise. “You’re so wrong. You’re beautiful. Lovely. You keep those around you going on when they want to give up. In my darkest of days, I remember your smile and know I can make it through. You rise to the occasion every time you’re needed. You’re not useless. You give me a reason to carry on that I cannot find elsewhere.”

Prompto wasn’t sure if he was hearing correctly. Perhaps he was just rambling in his weakened state. If anything, Ignis was probably talking to him with the thought that he was Gladio or Noctis. It was anyone but him. Maybe he was even hallucinating about someone that he left behind in Insomnia. Maybe he was in love with someone and thought he was being held by him or her. There was no way Ignis was talking about Prompto.

“Just rest,” Prompto said quietly, his heart aching. Ignis was not only talking about someone else, but he was on the verge of death thanks to Prompto. The confession to Prompto made him ache for the love he would never have, and he felt such immense guilt for not being smart enough to prevent Ignis from getting hurt. With a deep breath, he decided to just receive the final blow from Ignis. “When we get back to the haven, you can tell Noctis how you feel about him.”

There was no response other than a soft grunt of affirmation, and Prompto knew that Ignis was asleep again. Tearfully, Prompto embraced his heartache and just held Ignis tighter, hoping that Noctis and Gladio would be swift. They would find them, help him get Ignis back to camp, then he could tell Noctis just how he felt. It was the way things were supposed to be, and Prompto had to just give up on his heart for Ignis’ sake. After all, Ignis deserved nothing but the best, and Prompto was not the best.

“I love you,” Prompto whispered in Ignis’s ear, knowing that it would be a wasted confession. At least he could say it now and then begin the process of letting go. He had enough strength to do that. “I’m so sorry, Ignis. I love you, and I promise we’ll get you back to the haven so you can heal and tell Noctis how you feel. I love you enough to let you go.”

Ignis groaned in his sleep, and for a long moment Prompto panicked, thinking that maybe he was awake and heard the confession. But then nothing happened, no words were spoken, and he breathed a sigh of relief. There was comfort in knowing that he successfully confessed to Ignis yet no words were heard. He supposed that if there was any good thing that came from this, it was the strength to confess and start to let go.

There was a shouting in the distance, and Prompto immediately recognized Gladio’s voice. “Over here! We’re over here!”

It wasn’t long before Noctis and Gladio were rounding on them, at the ready to help where they were needed. They immediately gave Ignis a phoenix down, rousing him from a state of unconsciousness. It would heal him enough for Ignis to be able to get up, although Prompto expected he would still be fairly weak from the blood loss and pain. 

Gladio helped Ignis to his feet, forcing Prompto to let him go the moment the advisor was awake and alert. The blanket was put back in the armiger, and Prompto stood up quickly, hanging back so that he didn’t get yelled at too much for letting down his guard. Noctis gave him a look, but Prompto did everything in his power not to make eye contact. The entire reason Ignis was hurt was because of him. If he had just been better, stronger, faster, then Ignis would’ve been okay.

“What happened?” Gladio asked as they headed back towards the haven, his arm around Ignis’ waist and the green-eyed beauty with his arm around Gladio’s shoulder. 

“Fought off some MTs,” Ignis said, clearly still weakened. Noctis walked next to them, but Prompto trailed behind. “There was one that we thought was down, but it wasn’t. It went for Prompto, but I was able to block it. He did a great job of keeping me alive.”

“You mean Prompto wasn’t paying attention to what was going on and almost got _you_ killed?!” Gladio growled angrily. Prompto shrunk back, feeling the wrath rolling off of him in undulating waves. This was not going to go well. He knew as much as they reached the haven and Ignis was handed off to Noctis. “Take him to get some rest. I need to speak with Prompto.”

“Now Gladio-” Ignis began, but Gladio cut him off.

“Don’t start, Ig,” Gladio snapped. He grabbed Prompto’s arm tightly and pulled him away before Ignis could protest anymore. Prompto looked back at the other two, tearful and remorseful for what he had done to Ignis. Once they were out of earshot, Gladio released him. “What the hell were you thinking?! You weren’t paying attention?!”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quietly, looking down at his feet. “I know it’s not good enough, but-”

“You’re right!” Gladio growled. Prompto shrunk back, somehow able to feel worse than he was already feeling. “It’s not enough! You could’ve gotten him killed! What made you even think that you were capable of fighting with him?!”

“Gladio,” Noctis said, coming into view. Prompto looked at him through his tears then quickly wiped them away. “Ignis said not to give Prompto a hard time. He said he’s just as much at fault as Prompto is. And Prompto saved his life. Just leave him be.”

“The next time you think about doing something stupid,” Gladio growed, pushing Prompto back slightly with two fingers. “Don’t.”

Prompto was left standing there, staring at Gladio and Noctis as they walked back to the haven. He thought about how he had failed them all, how he had failed Ignis, and how he had failed Noctis for almost letting his lover and advisor die. It was entirely his fault, and he was lucky Ignis survived. 

Tearfully, Prompto noticed that the sun hadn’t yet set and decided it was enough for him to make his way to the gas station and rest there for the night. It was better to be away from them so he didn’t end up hurting them anymore. Once they reached a place that had at least a small town, Prompto would find some work and let them be on their way. There was no way he would still be with the team after this. 

“Prompto,” a soft voice called for him, making him turn and look in the direction of the dulcet tones preventing him from carrying out his plan. Ignis was standing just a short distance away, looking better than he had before, but just slightly still weakened. “Are you coming back to the haven?”

“I… I was…” Prompto began, trying to think about how it was best to phrase it. With a sigh, he figured the truth was the best. “I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.”

“Come sit with me for a bit,” Ignis said, turning around to walk back to the haven without looking. Prompto had no choice but to follow, taking a deep breath to prepare for the onslaught of Ignis’ quietly scathing lecture that would hurt worse than any loud yelling from Gladio. 

Prompto found Ignis sitting at the edge of the haven, his legs dangling off the side of the raised and flattened boulder. Gladio and Noctis were talking to themselves as they set up the campfire, and Gladio almost looked thoroughly chastised for whatever reason. Maybe it was because he forgot something while in town. Sighing, Prompto walked over to Ignis and sat next to him, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs.

“I owe you a debt of gratitude that I don’t think I will be able to repay,” Ignis commented. Prompto opened his mouth to say something, but Ignis shook his head, effectively silencing him. “When the MT aimed at you, Prompto, I couldn’t handle the thought of losing you. I knew you would’ve been able to handle it, but I acted before thinking rationally. You took the blame for my irrational decision. And you saved my life.”

“I should’ve paid more attention,” Prompto tried, knowing that Ignis wasn’t going to accept that as an answer. “If I had-”

“There was time, Prompto,” Ignis indicated. “I distracted you by trying to save you. If you hadn’t been distracted then you would’ve stopped the MT without an issue. I am grateful to you for responding so magnanimously and saving me.”

“I um… I did what anyone would do?” Prompto replied, coming out far more like a question than he intended. 

“You are too humble and modest,” Ignis said with a smile. He looked at Prompto, a soft look in his eyes. Was this smile for him? It looked like one that was better served for someone he loved, like Noctis. “I heard what you said, Prompto. About how you feel.”

Prompto blushed bright red. He shifted, his legs dangling over the ledge. Staring at his hands in his lap, he knew this was it. Taking a deep breath, he composed his thoughts. “I won’t make it awkward. I know that you-”

“Prompto?” Ignis said. Prompto looked at Ignis, startled by how close he was to him. Without warning, Ignis pressed his lips against Prompto’s, the soft touch sweet and delicious. When he pulled away, Ignis kept his lips so close to his. Prompto’s heart was pounding erratically, and he felt like his world had just turned on its head. “I love you too. I didn’t want to tell you and make things awkward, but I’m afraid I can’t deny it anymore. Not after hearing your confession. I love you, Prompto. I love-”

Prompto kissed Ignis again, pretty sure he was hallucinating but drinking in every moment nonetheless. Ignis reciprocated, and for a long time they were lost in each others’ lips. Exhausted and enthralled, they pulled away from the kiss, and Ignis held Prompto’s hand tightly.

“Thank you for saving me,” Ignis said. “I meant every word I said when you saved me. And now... I’m never letting you go. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Prompto managed, his cheeks flushed from desire and Ignis’ honesty. He moved closer to Ignis, and the advisor leaned against him, resting from his injuries. 

They sat there for a long time, watching the sun finally set over the land as the moon rose above the horizon, holding each other close as if they would never be able to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much that it just flowed out of my fingertips like magic!
> 
> Also a huge shout out to Star54Kar, who has been working tirelessly behind the scenes and helping me with editing shorter fics like these and making sure I'm doing my best.
> 
> A note for the story: I imagine that Ignis has always loved Prompto and always thought it would be awkward for everyone, especially Noctis, if he fell in love with Noct's best friend. But then Prompto got sick in high school and Ignis went to visit him to make sure he was okay and realized that the guy he loves is all alone 99% of the time, and he just FLIPS. He's ready to call Prompto's parents and flip out and everything, but then Prompto just looks so sick and needs so much help that Ignis cares for him instead and holds him through it, whispering about how he'll be okay and how he is loved. And Prompto remembers none of what Ignis says so Ignis pretends he didn't say it. Because they are BOTH dense. XD
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the story!!!


End file.
